Crying in a Bottle: FiM
by Zeeth Kyrah
Summary: In the village of Wellshod, a day and a third's travel from the burgeoning Ponyville, there is a general store and a tavern, and that's about it. Someone who was once "Great and Powerful" has been watering her salt lick with tears...
1. Broken

Fiction by Z.K.

**Crying in a Bottle**

Summary: _In the village of Wellshod, a day and a third's travel from the burgeoning Ponyville, there is a general store and a tavern, and that's about it. Someone who was once "Great and Powerful" has been watering her salt lick with tears..._

(inspired by an image at e621 dot net, at /post/show/128582 - image is SFW, website is _not_, and I would love a better source for that picture)

**Chapter One: Broken**

"Mother said it, so I have to believe it." That's all the tavern keeper could get out of her now that she'd run out of credit. "I just wasn't strong enough." Her voice was raw and her eyes and nose were reddened. Her coat and cutie mark were dirty, and she refused to look at herself for the shame. She had to redeem herself. But she didn't know how.

Nor did the tavern keep know how he could close the day's books if she didn't leave. Finally, with nothing left but to do it, the stallion approached and said in a gentle voice, "Miss, I can't give you any more, and you're bothering the other patrons." A bit of fire flashed in the powder-blue unicorn's eyes, but she was almost ready to give up.

"Can't I put on one performance? Just one?"

"No, Miss. Please, it's getting dark. I know someone who can let you sleep in her barn, but I can't let you stay here tonight."

"A _barn!_ The Great and..." She sighed, deflating. "Nevermind." If she hadn't been so dehydrated from the salt, she'd have squeezed a few more big drops from her eyes. After a few moments, the filly sighed once more and tried to stand, wobbling terribly. The rust-colored stallion helped her out to the door and down the steps of the porch.

"Now, if you go down that way to the edge of town and look for the mailbox next to a cart-path that leads back to a blue barn, you just go up and knock on the door of the house halfway down that path. Tell 'em Jars sent you for a night in the barn." Trixie nodded, thinking she understood. "They'll make sure you have some water and a warm spot in the loft, but you might have to do a few chores in the morning. You understand, Miss?"

The performer nodded again, head and ears down.

"All right. You walk slow and careful and you'll get there all right." He gave her a kindly pat on the shoulder with his hoof. "Goodnight, Miss. I expect I'll see you around tomorrow."

Once the keep had walked back inside to see to his regulars, Trixie looked around. The sun was almost done setting, and she had what seemed like far too long to walk, with a dozen houses on either side of the main road, and fields for a mile or so beyond that. But walk it she must if she didn't want to suffer tonight. _Why I, of all people, have to sleep in a barn is beyond me,_ she thought, but she'd done it before and she could do it again now.

She eventually reached the end of the village proper, and tried to look for mailboxes with cart-paths next to them. There were two of them, standing across the road from each other when she finally got there, another three hundred yards past the last house. Her legs were trembling, her eyes were nearly crossed, and her head was fuzzy and hurting with fatigue and intoxication.

"Please, Mother, help me? I can't see so good." The warm presence she always felt when she called for her mother wasn't there, and she didn't know why. Trixie tried to focus and project a little magic light, a soft moonbeam to show the color of the barn at the end of each path, but her head felt like a bee had stung it. There was a flare that felt like a hammer, and Trixie thought she saw blue on the barn to the left. Instead of checking the other barn, she hurried as fast as her stumbling, worn-out limbs could carry her, stopping at the house to knock lightly, suddenly shy and afraid.

There was a bustle, and the lady of the house came to the door, a solid-looking earth pony whose colors were overshadowed by the light inside.

"Yes, Miss?" Trixie looked on this imposing matron and tried to speak slowly, so she could be understood.

"Jars said I might find shelter in your barn?"

The mare looked at the filly oddly. "Now, why would Jars send you here?"

"I-" Such a weak sound! She really wasn't so great or powerful, was she? Trixie took a breath to keep steady and instead fell sitting. In her hoarse, drunken voice, she sobbed, "I spent all day at the tavern and that purple unicorn and I, I, Mother said I was and, and, and, and... _please?_"

The mare's expression softened. "Come in, dear. Let's get you some water, and we'll talk." She opened the door fully and led Trixie inside.

Once inside so that the light fell more evenly, the unicorn could see that her rescuer was a brick red pony, with a mane like golden straw and a hay bale as her cutie mark. The door led to a family room which was connected to a large kitchen and dining room. There was a brick fireplace at one end of the room, around which several comfortable cushions and a couch were placed, and Trixie focused on that until the mare nudged her into the kitchen. "Come over and sit by the stove, it's still warm from this evening's dinner. I might have a few scraps to share, too."

Once settled with a large mug of water apiece, the mare said, "I'm Harvest Full. I grow most of the hay and straw we need in town. Aren't you that magician who put on a show last month, trying to impress us all with your power? 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'?"

Trixie nodded, feeling low. She'd managed to impress most of the residents, but it seemed like there were always a few who would make sure she moved on after only so long in a place. "Yes, Ma'am." She winced, as her voice was getting worse with every word, and her throat hurt terribly.

"Oh, don't speak, dear. You may be all bluster and shine, but that throat of yours will be sore for a week if you try it now. You just shake your head yes or no, all right?"

Trixie nodded and took another gulp of water.

"Now, you drink all the water you need, but not too fast. Got to give your body time to absorb it, you see." Harvest looked Trixie over with a speculative eye. "You must have taken quite a tumble to be back through here looking like that. Someone knock you in the mud? Be honest!"

That sharp directive caught at Trixie, and she shivered, a blink of orange crossing her mind. The filly shook her head no, and tilted her head and shoulder.

"Ah, you tripped?" A nod. "Well at least I hope nobody was rude to you on the road. May I ask where your wagon is?" A shimmer at Trixie's horn caught Harvest's eye, "Ah-ah, don't focus too hard before you recover, or you'll get a headache."

Trixie sighed. Her special talent was so easy to do, though! But her head did feel rather muzzy and heavy now that she thought of it. She gently formed an illusory image of a large bear smashing her cart. The effort of even that made her poor head throb, and she whimpered, rubbing it with her forehooves.

Harvest nodded firmly. "Ah, now, you see? All will be well in the morning, it always is here. And I should bundle you up for the night. Not in the loft! I've got a pair of colts in the barn that I'll be checking on shortly. We'll set you up on the couch for now."

The night passed quietly enough once everyone was settled, and Trixie slept well enough, with no memory of dreams; but when Harvest came downstairs to check on her one last time near midnight, the filly was talking in her sleep, asking, "Will Mommy be okay?" There was a pause, and then, "I can?" Harvest stroked Trixie's mane and adjusted her blanket, and the filly calmed. The mare picked up the lantern she'd brought downstairs and went back through the kitchen and upstairs to bed.


	2. Busywork

**Chapter Two: Busywork**

In the morning there was a bit of bustle in the household, and Trixie woke to the sound of it feeling stiff, sore, disoriented, and in need of a bathroom. A rooster was crowing even though the sun was already up. Trixie tested her voice, whispering, "Mother?" Though she was wrapped in a warm blanket, the inner warmth didn't come. "Mother? Are you there?" The emptiness felt so wrong. "Mommy?" Fear surged and Trixie tried to stand suddenly, instead falling with a crash to the floor as she struggled with the blanket.

Harvest Full gave an "Oh, my!" and was there in a moment, helping Trixie to her feet. The filly was shivering and twitching a little, looking around for threats.

"You aren't- uh... oh, no." Trixie closed her eyes for a moment, and tried to push down the tears once again. _Mommy, was it all illusion when I felt you,_ she thought. She managed to keep from breaking down, and went in to meet everyone in the kitchen for breakfast.

A chorus of "Good morning"s, and then Harvest Full went around the table introducing ponies. "This is Sunny Road, he's my farmhand. A good, reliable worker, plus he does most of the hauling to market for me. He'll be showing you three the ropes once you've had breakfast." She ruffled the fluff of mane on the earth pony's head. "This is Dusty Tales. He travels around finding new folk stories to share. Seems there aren't a lot these days, though. This young gentlecolt is Bindlestick. I guess seeing the world is his thing, but he's had a share of trouble lately. And this lovely filly is Trixie. She's usually a performer, but we'll see how well she performs her chores this morning."

They set to, Harvest passing around bowls of oatmeal and plates of apple pancakes, topping off the glasses of water. Bindlestick smiled and thanked her for every item, almost making Trixie sick with how slavish he seemed. _The Great and Powerful don't need to grovel,_ she thought, but then another part of her answered back, _Could he just be grateful?_ She didn't know. Dusty seemed to be watching the room, as if he were sizing up the competition, or looking for something to take with him when he left.

"Ma'am, if I could ask, where's Mr. Full?" Dusty's curiosity caused Bindlestick and Sunny to look alarmed, but Harvest just paused for a few seconds.

"He's passed on, honey, about nine years ago. A malady the doctor hadn't seen before, and couldn't cure, that just ate him up from the inside. It was almost like a curse or something."

Trixie did the math. She was still a tiny filly then, and hadn't yet got her cutie mark. "My mother died like that too, right around that time. She just got weaker and thinner, even at the best hospital we could afford, until..." She turned her head away, hoping the boys didn't see her fresh tears.

Dusty made a face like he was trying to pull something from deep in his head. "I could swear I'd heard of something like that before."

Bindlestick shivered. "Don't you go talkin' about it, you'll call down the curse down on yaselves! And it is a curse, there ain't no cure I know of!" He made a figure with his hoof to ward off evil things.

_As if you're an authority on medicine,_ Trixie thought to herself.

"Let's talk of healthier things, then," said Harvest. "There's watering to do and weeds to pull in the vegetable patch, while I gather eggs and sweep the barn."

Trixie excused herself to the outhouse for a bit. When she returned, Harvest was cleaning up the table and Bindlestick was washing the dishes as they were passed to him. Sunny and Dusty were sweeping the floor.

"You left a pancake, dear. Is your appetite all right? I know how hard times can wear you down." Harvest's tone of motherly concern lit a soft prickle in Trixie's heart.

"N-no. I just don't want more right now."

"Just as well, then. I don't want you getting sick from overeating, either." Harvest dumped the pancake into a pail and passed the plate to Bindlestick, while Sunny wiped down the table. "All right, everypony. As soon as we're done in here, there are chores outside waiting on us!" She picked up the pail and stepped outside. Sunny saw to the others finishing their indoor work, then herded the group out to the garden. Trixie saw Harvest working with a large bin of material and a pitchfork.

"What is she doing over there?"

Sunny answered, "Mrs. Full is turning the compost pile. We do that every few days for good aeration. Helps it digest better."

"Digest?"

"We don't have any hogs, Miss Trixie. A compost pile is just as good, in its way. Turns food scraps into stuff that feeds the plants just fine."

"Oh."

The work was parceled out, and Trixie spent the next two hours or so pulling plants in the rows and hoping they were weeds, while grumbling inside. Thankfully, it was mostly grass encroaching on the borders. There was a puzzling sight, though, and during a break she asked Sunny about it.

"Why do you have a spot full of dandelions? They're horrible weeds!"

"Well, there's so many things you can do with 'em! Dandelion salads, tonics, brews, even candy if you like. We just let 'em grow over there, and when they start to turn to fluff, we put a tent over 'em so the seeds don't all fly off and annoy the neighbors. That reminds me, we'll have to do some edging there, the patch is starting to grow past its borders."

Harvest rang a bell, and the crew headed in for lunch. It turned out that they were a bit ahead of schedule, but there are always things to do on a farm. Still, she said that anyone who needed to rest could take the afternoon off. "Just be back by evening if you're going to sleep here. And Trixie, I should introduce you to Happy Oatcakes across the way, it was her family's barn you were supposed to sleep in last night."

"Does... that mean I have to sleep there tonight?"

Harvest smiled and shook her head. "No, you've been a good lass and done all we've asked of you. If you need the couch again tonight, it'll be all right. Oh, by the way." She gave Trixie a few bits. "Here, go pay Jars. He came around while we were working and said you hit your limit yesterday."

"I can't-"

"This isn't generosity, foalie. I promised my husband before he died that anypony who needed a place to sleep would have it as long as there was room. I'm giving you your pay for working the garden."

Trixie took the time to wash up a bit and then practically skipped back to the tavern.


	3. Song in a Bottle

**Chapter Three: Song in a Bottle**

Along the way to the tavern, the urge rose in Trixie to just spend all she'd earned on intoxicants, but more practical thoughts suggested she'd better earn another day's pay before she even thought about it. That way if she pushed her credit too far and had to skip town, she'd have something in her pocket to last a little while.

When the young unicorn arrived, there was a voice inside croaking out an old spiritual, from a disastrous invasion long ago that had taken some time to push out of Equestria, when many ponies had been taken from their homes and made to work in terrible conditions. Princess Celestia herself had stepped in to save her people, ending the war.

"Nopony knows the trouble I've seen

Nopony knows the sorrow

Nopony knows the trouble I've seen

Glory hail Celestia!"

Trixie giggled at the sad, hoarse, terrible singing. Then she felt a sting inside, as if her mother had frowned. The shame stopped her, but there was also that hint of warmth she'd been missing. "I hope that's you, Mother," she whispered, then stepped inside.

As she looked around, Trixie noticed that the singer was an older pegasus up on the low stage at the end of the main room. _Oh, he's performing._ She considered approaching him with suggestions on his presentation, but there was no point. He was just awful, and probably wouldn't get any better anyway.

Jars stepped up to Trixie as she approached the bar. "Sorry, Miss. I can't let you have anything until your bill's been paid."

"That is quite all right," she said, with a hint of her old confidence. "I have some money for you anyway."

"Good, then." The bits changed hooves. "That'll cover about half your bill. You still get no bar tab until the rest is paid." That bothered the filly, but a question rose up to cover it.

"Why do you let that old one sing? His voice is as harsh as stones." The frowning feeling got worse, but Trixie ignored it.

"That's old Rocket Shot. He used to be a Guardian, defending the realm and keeping Equestria's borders safe. He's been in a few battles, he can be allowed a little time to share."

Trixie nodded, almost ordered something to drink, but held off. "Is it all right if I walk around the room a bit?"

"Go ahead, just don't bother anyone."

Trixie wandered among the tables, observing the three other patrons, plus Rocket. The pegasus was heading back to his table just as Trixie found herself stepping onto the stage. She nodded politely, even if she reserved a bit of sarcasm at the back of her mind.

Then suddenly, it was like she was at the Whole Equestria Talent Competition, where ponies from all over the nation gathered in a different city each year to judge performances of all kinds. She'd won first place the year her mother died, and gotten to meet Princess Celestria herself! The wonder of that brief encounter, and the inspiration of her fireworks-and-magic show winning it, had built her confidence to astronomical heights.

As Trixie looked out over the room, she was seeing that huge audience, rather than a small tavern with only five or six ponies to watch.

"Thank you for your song," she began. "I'm sure you earned your voice quite thoroughly. I- I don't have any fireworks tonight, but-" and then something took over, and her own voice, so untrained to song, started to sing.

"Oohhhhh...

I've been drowning my sorrows in

A bottle of tears, _(oh,_

_Don't you love me no more?)_

I told you I loved you and

You covered your ears, _(oh,_

_Don't you love me no more?)_

That empty space taking

Room in my heart

Must have pushed

Me out of yours

I'm crying in a bottle and

Drinking my tears,

So you can't get more from me.

I'm crying in a bottle and

Drinking my tears,

You'll never get more from me!

I'll cry 'em for love

Cry over money

No more sorrow over you...

Baby don't you dare- _(Don't you!)_

Baby don't you dare! _(Don't you!)_

Baby don't you dare

Lo-ve me no mo - - - - re."

The last note lingered over the scene as the vision dissolved before her. Trixie suddenly saw once again that she was in a run-down tiny village tavern with a handful of hillbilly farmers and nobody big or important left in her life but her. Those sultry tones coming from her throat wavered, and she stumbled a little, then ran across the room and out the door, not seeing the stunned expressions or hearing the stomping of applause that followed her.

"Miss! Miss!" Jars was at the door, calling for her, but Trixie had run back down the road to Harvest's.

* * *

><p><em>Took us long enough to get to the title song, huh?<em>


	4. Storm Story

**Chapter Four: Storm Story**

"If you actively deny your Special Talent, it will eventually express itself, often to your detriment." That was something she had been taught in Theory of Talents at school. All ponies had Special Talents, and all unicorns could use magic. There was a great variety in Special Talents, and it was hard to say that none had ever been duplicated, but not all unicorns had Special Talents in magic itself. Trixie was not just a performer; performance was her Special Talent. Just because she loved showing off with big speeches and magically-backed bravado didn't mean that was the entirety of her Special Talent. And that song had just burst out of her. This was a warning, it had to be! She had to talk to someone about it.

But-! Trixie stopped, looking side to side, realizing her mother wasn't in the house she was running to. Just Mrs. Full, who was nice enough, but not a unicorn, much less family. The filly was about to turn away, when she saw something in the distance, like dark clouds. Then lightning flashed, and Trixie ran to Harvest's to tell everyone a storm was coming.

When she got the news, Harvest ran to the Oatcakes' home to let them know, and they sent their son into town to tell the folks there. As the wind picked up, a pegasus filly called Feather Breeze, whose Special Talent was weather prediction, looked at the feather on her necklace and told everyone this storm was getting out of control of the pegasi who'd been herding it across the land, and that strong shelter was needed right away. All the farm critters gathered in the best cover they had, and Trixie ended up with the Full crew in the Oatcakes' storm cellar, which was just barely large enough to fit the dozen ponies inside, along with many shelves and bundles full of fruits, vegetables, herbs, and preserves.

"Oh, I really should finish that cellar of mine this year," fretted Harvest.

"It's okay, Mrs. Full. We'll get it shored up proper one of these days." Trixie wasn't sure who had replied, but she fretted about the townsfolk. The wind howled outside, rattling the cellar door, which was laid nearly horizontal on its frame.

Mrs. Oatcakes checked the latch one more time, then came back and put out the lantern. "I'd best save this for later. We could be down here a while." The ponies shuffled nervously in the dark, bumping into things.

Someone was crying, and a filly's voice said, "Hush, Honey, we'll be all right."

"But what about all the animals and houses and ponies outside?"

"We sent word and did our best by them. We can't shelter everyone in here."

"I'm more worried about the crops, m'self," said Sunny's voice.

"We'll worry about them once we see what the storm's left us," said Harvest's.

The howling got louder, and there was a loud, rolling crash of thunder. Then a dripping sound.

"Could someone see what's leaking?"

Happy lit the lantern and passed it around so ponies could check the walls and floor, then went herself to check the door. The dripping was from a gap in the door, where rainwater was trickling down the wooden stairs of the cellar and onto the cobblestone floor. She sighed. "Can't fix it right now, but we ain't gonna drown, folks." She extinguished the lantern.

Trixie sighed. This small space was stuffy, and getting hot, with so many ponies crowded in. Suddenly there was a commotion, and she perked up, alert. There was a roaring noise, like a dragon's roar, except it kept going on and on. "What's that?"

"That's a tornado," said Harvest. "Those are definitely _not_ supposed to happen in this area! I hope the Guardians are on the job getting whatever caused it under control."

"What's a tor-nay-do," asked Honey Oatcake. Her mother answered.

"It's a storm that spins round and round, like a pegasus goin' in circles. It picks things up and smashes them together with the force of its wind, and it can tear down buildings, or throw things a mighty distance. I've heard tell it can haul a pony a mile or more!"

"Now that is interesting to hear, Madam. Do you happen to know any stories about these storms?" That had to be Dusty Tales speaking.

"None I'd like to talk about while we're waiting one out, I don't! Best not to have that in our heads until afterward. We're in the safest place we can be right now."

Trixie felt a tickle in her hooves and horn, and wondered what would happen if she just... let go. But she held back, considering, nervous. And then suddenly she couldn't stop what was coming - but she felt that familiar warmth, soft and strong in her heart. _I promise, Mommy. I'll tell the best story ever!_

"A long, long, long time ago, there was a beast whose breath could make storms. It roamed the lands of the Everfree Forest, invisible except to those who could see the air itself move." There was a sudden light in the cellar, and an image was forming in it. Somepony gasped, and they all watched.

"When the Princesses were young, this beast taunted them, and said they could never find it if it wanted to hide. So they chased it, and it hid, becoming like the air around it. They looked, but could not see, for the creature moved only when the wind blew." Ghostly images showed themselves, of Celestia and Luna together as fillies, prancing through a beautiful green forest, looking here and there and laughing happily.

"The beast snorted, and a sudden breeze blew Princess Celestia into her sister. Princess Luna pushed her back, laughing, and they pranced on, looking and looking." The image started to turn dark.

"In those days, their attention was not quite so important, for they were still young and learning their roles, but soon it was time for sundown. The Princesses rested, and moved the lights of the skies as was their duty." There was a half moon showing, and in its gentle light the pair rested together.

"Princess Celestia was tired, but Luna was strong now. She helped her sister up, and they looked around. They were lost in the depths of the forest. The beast of storms snarled and took a chance, dashing away out of sight, leaving a dreadful wind in its path that caused several trees to break. They fell at the Princesses, and Luna was hurt!" In the glowing scene, a face appeared, snarling and taunting.

"The beast returned, taunting them. It showed its contempt, calling them weak, small, pathetic. Princess Celestia stood as tall as she could, and began to cast a spell." The illusory white princess stood before the horrible face, between it and her sister beneath a tree. Her horn sparkled and began to glow.

"'Because you have harmed my sister and tried to harm me,' said Celestia, 'I will reduce your power. I name you Zephyr, the weakest of winds, and I hereby split the winds from you! Your body will have no strength but that of the smallest child!'" The glow became a quick flash, white but not sharp. The huge, awful face was gone, changed to a small angry child's face.

"The beast squalled and cried, but Celestia stood firm. Soon, friends and protectors from all over came to her, where they had seen the light of her magic. They rescued Luna and guided them both safely to home and healing." But the image showed something following the crowd.

"The monster Zephyr followed them, and when Luna was resting, it whispered in her ear. 'I have hurt you, godling. I have hurt you, and I will never forget. Your sister's spell is incomplete without your power, and I will gather mine up again and use it against you, and all you share. Fear me, Luna. Fear me.' Then it went away." The dark princess was shown crying in her bed, and attendants coming to see what was wrong.

"Since that time, it has hunted its power, gathered it up, and stormed out its rage and fury whenever it could. The tornado is the doing of the Zephyr, weakest of winds, wrapped up in its hatred and the memory that it once hurt a goddess." The image faded into a quiet but haunted scene, the aftermath of a strong windstorm.

The crowd was rapt. Trixie was rapt with them, until finally she blinked. Happy Oatcakes lit her lantern and asked, "Which of you travellers did that?"

Trixie blushed. "I... I think it was me. But something's different! It's not like it was before. I was never _really_ all that good!" She squeaked at the admission, and shied, trying to hide under the hooves of Mystic Heart, Happy's older daughter. "Please don't hurt me?"

Happy set the lantern down. "Lovey, you have done us all a service here. I'd plum forgot that tale! My great-grandmama told me that one when I was barely a foal! This is the second tornado I've ever lived through. And this one sounds like it's done." She walked up and unlocked the door, lifting it carefully and looking outside.

The winds were strong, and it was still raining, but the worst had passed. Flashes of lightning lit the ground, showing a little storm damage, but no major destruction was visible. There was no sign, not sight nor sound nor other sense, of the tornado. The sky was clearing in the distance to the west, and there was a hint of impressive color in the coming sunset.

Inside, Dusty Tales turned to Trixie. "You, my dear filly, have told a story worthy of the Princess, right from the folk of the land. You listen to your Special Talent, and it will fill you with power over the hearts of ponies throughout Equestria... the power to enrapture and enspell. And you beware that power, lest you become jealous like Nightmare Moon."

The unicorn filly stood there, looking stunned. Then Happy called down and everypony started climbing the stairs to leave, so they could check their homesteads and prepare some supper before bed. Trixie stayed behind, saying she'd bring the lantern up and shut the door behind her. Happy reminded her to slide the latch when she did, so the door would stay shut.

When she was alone, she made a light with her horn in the dim cellar space, and whispered, "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie." She shivered, feeling a twist as if Nightmare Moon herself were trying to grasp her heart.

* * *

><p><em>At this point, I had a choice of directions, and decided to go where I wanted instead of bringing the "Scooby Gang" in. ;) We'll see the mane six later on, I'm sure.<em>


	5. Old History

_As I said in my previous note, I'm taking this where I felt it was already going._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Old History<strong>

The tornado had certainly been destructive before it was stopped, but it had mostly missed Wellshod. There was a strip half a field wide torn out of Happy's oats, though, and in town a house had been blown in. To be honest, though, everypony agreed it hadn't been built well in the first place. Fortunately, nopony had been lost or seriously hurt, though one had a turned ankle and another a wrenched wing from fighting the winds on the way to shelter. The farm animals were all upset, but otherwise well, and the local wildlife had wisely protected themselves in their own ways. Then Jars came up from his cellar to announce that half his stock had been smashed when one shelf fell and knocked over another one. The dirt wall hadn't been properly shored up, and as the heavy rain had soaked into it, the wall had turned to mud and collapsed into the room, pushing the first shelf over. At this announcement, the town's residents groaned.

"What's wrong? He's a tavernkeeper, right? It's not like he stores everyone's preserves for the winter, right?" Trixie received a number of stares. "R-right?"

"I do, Miss," answered Jars. "I have a way with preserving things, and everyone here brings what they can to my workshop in back when the time comes for it. That was most of this summer's stock, all smashed up now. We might not have enough to last the winter now."

Several ponies volunteered to clean up the mess, while Trixie looked around at the damaged buildings. "What will you all do now?"

"Pick up and go on," said Happy.

"She's right," added Harvest. "That's just what you do after a fall."

There was a sort of... _tug_, and Trixie looked behind her, but nopony was there.

"What'cha lookin' at, honey?" That was Bindlestick's voice nearby. Trixie looked sharply at him.

Honey Oatcakes replied, "I see a bumblebee late for home." The crowd laughed, and relaxed some, Trixie with them.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll make her way there soon enough. I hope it's not blowed down, though. Good luck, Ma'am," offered the brown-on-brown pegasus to the bee the foal had seen.

That tug kept tugging, though, and Trixie started to turn. "I- have something I need to take care of," she told Harvest.

"All right, dear. Don't you be too late, though. We all have a long day ahead of us in the morning, best we get some good sleep tonight." Mrs. Full waved a hoof, then turned toward home, Sunny following along.

Once Trixie was hidden from clear sight behind a few trees, the tugging stopped and an image began to form. "Mother, is that you?"

_Trixie!_

Trixie blinked. It sounded like her mother's voice, but it wasn't exactly in her ears. "I'm crazy, right? I'm seeing things that can't be, hearing things that aren't there?" She looked around, panic rising.

_Whose story are you telling?_

The image seemed like her mother, warm and powerful, but like a mist or...

"A ghost! You're a ghost! Oh, no, I'm insane and seeing ghosts!" She wanted to run and hide, but instead she felt pushed to stay and sit, and did just that.

_Whose power do you claim?_

Not "I love you" or "You can be anything you want." Trixie was taken aback, and her mind whirled.

"I... don't know?"

The warmth grew, and then a scent came, that awful hospital smell.

_Remember why._

She couldn't help but remember. Her mommy had gotten sick, and couldn't watch her perform. She was getting weaker and weaker, and Trixie was trying to be strong for her. But she was still a foal and feeling so weak and small. Her daddy had brought her by to visit, and the doctors wouldn't promise to make her well. She wanted to make them promise! Then a nurse said she could curl up with Mommy for a while.

And then came those incredible words, recalling her recent win at the local talent competition, where she'd put on a magic show.

"You're the Great and Powerful Trixie. You can do anything."

_Anything._

But she was-

_Know who you are, Trixie._

"Mommy?"

_I love you._

The image faded, and Trixie realized it was almost fully dark. She raced back to Harvest's, her mind full of memories.

* * *

><p><em>I spent last night working on what's called a "story bible" (a separate document with lists of characters and places, their details, important events and stuff to remember from various chapters, updates to be done on here, stuff like that). Expect the next chapter in a couple of days, I think.<em>


	6. Thunder, Quietly

**Chapter Six: Thunder, Quietly**

When the unicorn arrived at Harvest's house, there was another guest present, a Weather Patrol pegasus. She was standing outside, speaking with Harvest about the storm, and the story Trixie had told.

"And here's our mighty storyteller! This is Trixie, and I don't know how she knew that story, but she told it better than my grandmama could, with that magic of hers. Trixie, this is Thunder Star, she's an investigator with the Royal Weather Patrol, finds out how rogue storms develop and tries to stop 'em before they happen."

The dark-blue pegasus smiled to Trixie. "Do you know, that's one of my favorite stories? I've never found the Zephyr yet, but I'm sure that I'm on its trail right now." She shook out her sparkling violet mane. "Still, it's not like the Princesses could see it, either, until it came up and taunted them."

Trixie looked shocked. "Do you mean, the Zephyr isn't a story? My mother told me that one, and when I grew old enough to understand, I thought it was a myth!"

"Ah, no." Thunder Star shook her head, looking sad. "Tornados act so funny because the Zephyr has them partly under its control, and it doesn't care one way or the other about us. As far as I've seen, it wants to do the worst damage to the land itself, so we can't live on it. Ponies and buildings that get in the way are just frosting on the cake. Delicious frosting that it loves to destroy!"

Harvest walked around and started herding them both into the farmhouse. "Ah, now, it's after sundown, and we like to get up early around here and get things done before our guests start to haul out of bed. Miss Star, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Actually, I don't. Do you know of a place?"

"My house should be just fine. I've a pair of travelling colts in the barn, so I couldn't offer the hay loft. Though it seems to me with the way Bindlestick's recovering from his upset last week, he might be moving on soon. I'll prepare another spot out in the front room. Trixie, is that all right with you?"

Trixie nodded. "I'll be here at least another day."

"Good, then, it's settled. I'll make up a bed for each of you."

Trixie considered telling Mrs. Full about her experience just outside of town, but the presence of this stranger held her back. _But I'll have to talk to someone eventually, right? Just to make sure I'm not crazy._

As the two ponies got ready to sleep, Trixie looked around the front room. She realized she hadn't actually paid attention to the right side of the room, away from the fireplace. There were benches over there, and a record player, and an upright piano against the inside wall.

"Mrs. Full, do you play the piano," she asked.

"No, dear. My husband did, and I tried to learn a little after he died, to keep the music going. But I just never had time back then. I bring in a piano tuner once a year, just in case I ever learn, but that poor old thing hasn't made more than a few notes of music for almost ten years."

"How sad."

Harvest nodded, and they finished things up in silence.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Full," offered Thunder Star. Goodnights were offered around, and then Harvest snuffed the lantern and went upstairs.

After a couple of minutes of shuffling in the dark, Thunder spoke up. "Trixie, was it?"

"Yes?"

"I remember a foal named Trixie. I was at the Whole Equestria Talent Competition years ago, and for her age, that was the best stage magic I'd ever seen. Was that you?"

Trixie blinked. She remembers? Out loud, she said, "It was. I've been performing that show ever since, from a traveling wagon."

"Huh. The same show?"

"Nobody cares if it is. I've added a few tricks since then, though."

"I'd love to see them tomorrow, if you have time."

"I'll-" The thought caught in Trixie's mind. She couldn't just invite this Royal Investigator to see how she taunted and mocked other ponies, turning their tricks and claims against them in order to hide behind her own. "I'll try to find some time."

"Mm. Good to hear. Goodnight." Thunder settled in and became quiet. Trixie was left awake for another hour, thoughts jumbling together in her head as she tried to get some sleep.

Once she did, though, she dreamed of the show, fragmented, with images of that purple unicorn filly and her loudmouth friends, and that purple horn glowing with impossible power. The purple one was going to change Trixie into an Ursa Mini, and give her away to Nightmare Moon in exchange for Princess Luna. And Thunder Star was in on it, with her reversed colors making her a spy.

Somehow Trixie got enough sleep to wake well-rested when the rooster crowed at sunrise.


	7. Almost Freedom

**Chapter Seven: Almost Freedom**

The dawn was cool and fresh, the rooster an unpleasant shock. Trixie carefully lifted off the blanket and looked over to see Thunder blinking sleepily. _Good,_ she thought. _Her dreams must have been awful, too._ And then the response, _What if she's just tired?_ Trixie still had no answer to that little voice of compassion.

"Good morning, Ms. Star. Did you sleep well?"

"What is that horrible sound? Is that a rooster?"

"Why, I believe it is! I met him yesterday. Such labors! His primary job appears to be as an alarm clock to the farmers here."

Thunder sighed, turned around, and tried to get back to sleep. And then Harvest was up, and coming down the stairs. Trixie smiled to herself. A tired investigator was a sloppy one, and Trixie might just be able to plan out a day that kept them from speaking to each other as much as possible.

"Trixie, you're up, good. Let's give Ms. Star a bit more sleeping time while we get breakfast ready."

"Very well." Trixie was feeling her old confidence quite thoroughly by now, and walked lightly into the kitchen behind Mrs. Full.

"This is going to be a hard day. We'll have to prepare one of Happy's fallow fields, and plant a late crop to replace the lost oats. That's almost a two-day job, and it's going to take both me and Sunny, and anyone else who can help. Meantime, I know you aren't used to such heavy labor. Could you please go with Mystic to Ponyville to fetch us some construction help? We have buildings to rebuild, and we're short on materials and labor."

"Buildings, plural?"

"Yes. There's Lucky Bit's house that blew down, and two sheds. I don't know why he won't just move in with one of the fillies trying to get his attention, but he's paying for all three to be rebuilt, and none of us want him to do the work. He's the shoddy builder who put that wreck together the first time."

So she wouldn't have to avoid the Inspector at all, as they'd be travelling separate paths! Trixie's heart rose still further. Then Thunder Star walked in.

"My apologies, I couldn't help overhearing. Lucky Bit moved here?"

"Yes, he did. It seems his winning streak angered the wrong sort of ponies."

"Ma'am, _I'm_ one of those ponies! I still don't know if he cheated, but I'd like to see what use he's made of my funds."

"I'll tell you what, let's have breakfast first. Sunny's out feeding the chickens, but he'll be back shortly with some milk, and we can get the meal together."

As if on cue, Sunny walked in with two bottles of rich, warm, foamy fresh milk. Harvest prepared the food while he and Trixie set the table: apple slices, oatmeal muffins, and toast with raspberry jam.

"I thought the town's supply was cut in half."

"Yes, Miss, but we'd already had this jar. Now if you lovely fillies will excuse me, I need to wake the boys and get them in here."

And then Thunder Star said, almost out of nowhere, "Do you know, Trixie, I think I might accompany you to Ponyville? Once I investigate the damage here, that is. I need to see the whole track of the tornado, to evaluate its strength and whether another might be on the way soon, and I've already seen the westerly zone where the storm started getting rough."

Trixie felt like she'd been smacked in the face with a soggy dish towel.


	8. Anger, Bargaining

**Chapter Eight: Anger, Bargaining  
><strong>

Breakfast conversation was no better. Bindlestick was again the soul of gratitude, and didn't say much. Dusty, on the other hand, had things to talk about.

"Trixie, that story you told yesterday, where did you learn it?"

"My mother told it to me when I was very small. It was storming outside, and the wind was very strong, and I thought our house would blow down."

"That part on the end, about Luna being haunted by the beast - I hadn't heard that before."

"My mother told it to me that way, though."

"Where did you grow up? I might like to visit that area."

Trixie hesitated. But even famous ponies had to come from somewhere. _Think of Dolly Ponyton, she came from the hilly lands in eastern Equestria, where nobody thought talent even existed!_

"I came from a small town called Tailbrush, in southeast Equestria."

Thunder Star looked at Trixie. "And you're all the way up here?"

"A travelling performer must be mobile, yes?" Thunder nodded to her. "And so I was, until my wagon was crushed earlier this week by an Ursa M-Major." There was that twist again, starting to feel a little like a knife in her heart. And Trixie started to remember when she first felt it.

Harvest gave Trixie a sharp look. "An Ursa Major, near Ponyville? Wouldn't they live deep in the Everfree Forest where nopony ever goes?"

"A pair of smarmy idiot foals woke it up so I could dispatch it for them. _I_ was nearly dispatched instead! Only the intense power of- of- of-" She couldn't say it! Dusty spoke up instead.

"You're telling me somepony dispatched an Ursa Major?"

Finally the dam burst, and Trixie's outrage spilled out.

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! I should have won, but nobody can defeat even an Ursa Minor! And somehow, she did! It _was_ a Minor, I have that comfort!"

"Who did?"

"That... that _monster_ in pony form! That purple MONSTER! She's no pony, she's a horrid... _thing_ living in Ponyville! That awful creature ruined my life!"

The kitchen was silent in the face of such vehemence. Then Thunder Star spoke.

"Well, now I know I'll be accompanying you. If what you say is true, it is my duty as a Royal Investigator, even if I am supposed to focus on just the weather. Since we've heard this much, would you be willing to tell us the rest?"

Trixie was trembling with fury, ready to buck and stomp whatever presented itself. She laughed sharply. "Ha! It was almost a week ago, wasn't it? I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, had pulled my wagon into Ponyville to impress the local riffraff and fill up my empty wallet with their enthusiastic praise. That afternoon, I gave them my Speech of Glory, telling them of my great and mighty exploits, and then challenging any of them to test their tricks against mine.

"I humiliated several challengers, and the town was suitably impressed. But that night, two foals went into the forest to find an Ursa so that I could challenge _it_ as well! And they certainly found one! It was smashing through the trees, tearing roofs off houses, and it even smashed my wagon before I got it under control.

"But then it broke its bonds, and I realized I couldn't control it. No-one can! I turned and started to run, when this awful, horrid, monstrous purple pony came running up and... the wind started to blow, and haunting music played from nowhere. Then her horn started glowing like a bonfire! A minute later, a huge water bin came up, and the Ursa and bin were sent off into the night as if some invisible mother were carrying them!

"That is no ordinary pony. She is a monster, and I do _not_ want to return to Ponyville, the site of my humiliation and defeat!"

The other ponies bore various expressions of surprise, fear, distrust, and speculation.

Thunder Star said, "Well, I have no complaints against you, and I can't make you go. But this town needs help, and I will gladly render it."

Bindlestick giggled. "You're a liar, Trixie! You're an outright liar! There ain't no pony can do all that. C'mon, you wanna get laughed outta every town you come to, tell that story."

Trixie made a snarling face. "Bindlestick, you are a bumpkin and a fool. I'm leaving as soon as I can, and I'm definitely going to be leaving _you_ behind." Then Harvest looked at her.

"What about our town, Trixie? You seemed like a nice filly, what is all this?" The mare showed a disappointed expression. "What did your mother teach you about helping others?"

Trixie's heart felt numb, but it was better than the hurt. "Mrs. Full, I did not pledge to help this town. I helped you in order to pay for my night's stay, because Jars said I might have to."

Harvest gave an exasperated sigh. "Dear, he says that to everyone. He's running a business, he needs ponies to pay their tabs. You can pay it in salt, strawberries, bits, or labor, but his form of kindness does not mean he just gives his tavern away!"

Trixie stamped her hoof. "Fine! I'm going, and nopony try to stop me!" She turned and walked haughtily toward the door. Nopony tried to stop her. She opened the door and stepped out. Nopony followed. Trixie looked back and shouted, "Fine!" She closed the door firmly and started walking, coming around the house and heading up the visible, open cart trail to the western road away from Wellshod.

Mystic Heart Oatcakes was standing in the road.


	9. Hearts' Hurts Heard

**Chapter Nine: Hearts' Hurts Heard**

Trixie was caught. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go on. And she wanted to be alone in her anger. But Mystic Heart called out.

"Hey, Trixie! Come on over here! I got somethin' to tell you!"

Trixie had nowhere to go. She hid her anger and walked further up the path. The yellow pony with light-brown mane walked down to meet her.

"Hey, did you meet the Inspector? What's she like?" The earth pony's enthusiasm was galling, and Trixie responded with irritated weariness.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh. Just that you left your heart somewhere." There was something about that which brought out a nasty twitch in Trixie's face.

"Oh, I have not! I have my heart _right here_ where it belongs!"

"Then why's your Momma with you?"

Trixie felt a cold spike slide down her backbone, prickling down through her chest and belly. Her legs went numb, and she sat like a foal who hadn't quite managed to stand yet.

"If you're plannin' on leaving, you'd best do it before lunch. We won't notice anypony in all the bustle of gatherin' folks for a big ol' pot-luck chow-down. But once you're there, Trixie, you have got to realize, you are the _talk of the town_. Singin' like a music star, tellin' stories worthy of Princesses, all that kinda stuff. You will be seen. And somepony has to go to Ponyville to get help. Old Rocket Shot can barely walk anymore, let alone fly, he's so arthritic. It's got to be a younger pony, and Bindlestick is unreliable. If nopony else, then it's me who's got to go." Mystic let that sink in for a few seconds while Trixie remained mercifully silent and uncertain. "And I'd much rather go with you."

The poor blue unicorn blinked and started, and asked, "But why?"

"Because my Special Talent lets me see inside folk. I know who you _can_ be, Trixie, and I have to believe there's a way to bring you around to it. Your heart says you've been hurt so bad you can't never give nothin' away again. And your Momma's been tryin' to get you to see it so's she can move on."

Trixie couldn't- she just- "You see _inside me?_" The horror of it caused her to try to back away, as if the other pony were made of horrible worms and crawly things trying to fill her bed with smelly, slimy goo. But Trixie was already sitting, and couldn't go much further backward without heading back to the house, or into the tall hayfield where she was sure to get lost.

"Yes, I do." Mystic made no bones of it. "Just like you're all show business, but you don't know real love when she's wrapped you up in her blanket and tucked you in. I don't tell just any pony this stuff, neither, 'cause they act like you are now. You think that don't hurt? You think your act last month didn't hurt nopony? All that bluster and insult, and you go away with a pocket fulla bits, sneakin' away just like you came in, like a _thief_?" There was steel in her words, and Trixie shied, trying to find something she could give this new monster to make it go away.

Mystic backed off, then giggled and smiled like sunlight. "My heart's clean now. Yours is where all the monsters are livin'. You need a good airin' out and washin', like last week's bedclothes." She turned to go back home, then looked over her shoulder. "Ponies'll need my help no matter which way I go, Trixie. You decide which way you're goin', and if you want me along, you let me know. I'll be ready."

Trixie watched her trot back across the road. Mystic's final words echoed in her head.

"I believe in you."


	10. Acceptance

**Chapter Ten: Acceptance**

She sat there, looking at the road, for a long time. She didn't know quite how long, but the sun was fully up, and Harvest had come around the house to check her mail, so breakfast must have been over and the garden seen to.

The mare didn't say anything, just stood protectively beside her. Trixie looked up at Harvest. She didn't say anything back. Eventually, Harvest spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Mystic Heart got to you, didn't she?"

Trixie nodded. She wanted to leave, but...

"You don't have to talk about it. I'm going to check the mail and go talk with Happy for a bit. She'll have sent Mystic into town to see what-all needs sent for."

"She went back to the house, and I haven't seen her come out."

"Huh. I guess she'll still be there, then. Would you like me to ask?"

"Please?"

"All right. You go on inside and get a meal or two packed up. Either way you go it's a night on the road. I'll be back when everyone's ready to start." She rested a few breaths. "It's okay if you leave before I come back."

"I... 'd... better go get food."

The two parted, and Trixie went back in the house. She spent the next hour finding supplies and making up two good meals for herself. For some reason, she didn't feel right about borrowing anything to carry them in, though. She was looking through the cabinets one more time when Harvest came in the kitchen door.

"You can have the basket here in the corner. We have a duck pond that gives us plenty of reeds, and Happy's husband does a little weaving now and then."

"Thank you... Harvest."

"It's all right, dear. Harvey would want you to have it."

"I truly want to know, why do you do all this? He's gone. It's been years."

"Are you all your mother wanted you to be?"

Trixie snorted, her eyes narrowing. The very implication of that challenge made her want to fight again.

"I do this because my Harvey wanted me to remember how to give. I'd give that _piano_ away if somepony needed it, and that and our wedding picture and this farm is all that's left of him!" Harvest gentled again. "I do it because it's who he was, and who I was with him. Times change, this town changes. It used to be bigger, you know? Two or three of those houses are empty now, and falling apart, but it had to be Lucky's that blew over! I've learned things over the years, things about myself and about others... The one thing that doesn't change is that I still love him, and I know he loved me. And I have to keep it growing, by sharing that with anypony that comes by.

"Trixie, you have a need. And I can't give it to you. You have to find it in yourself, and the only way is with friends. They'll show you who you are when your mother isn't there to do it. Or did you earn your cutie mark with a buncha hooey?"

Trixie flattened her ears, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to listen. Something had changed inside her, and Harvest was almost making sense. She couldn't go on like this.

"Now, Mystic should be ready to go in a couple of minutes. And she said, she'll go with you if you want it, as long as you stop by Ponyville first so she can ask for help. But that's up to you. If you want to keep running away, you do that, Trixie. You do that, and maybe someday you'll find out who it is you've really been running away from." Harvest Full picked up the basket and set it on the table. "I'm going over to Happy's. It's almost lunch time, and I want to help get the food and tables ready. I hope I'll see you again."

The unicorn watched the earth pony walk out the door. There were tears in her eyes, and she didn't realize she was speaking out loud, though her own voice was soft.

"Mommy, I want to grow up."

She didn't sense anything different, but that warmth was steady against her heart. And then all the prickles went away, and she felt cool inside, like a bright breeze clearing out all the stuffiness and making everything clean. Her mother was with her, and it didn't matter how hard the climb would be.

Trixie Patricia Tricks packed her food, and went out to meet with Mystic Heart Oatcakes. They were going to have an adventure!

* * *

><p><em>Stay tuned for the epilogue!<em>


	11. Crying in a Bottle Reprise, and PS

**Epilogue: Crying in a Bottle (Reprise), and Postscript**

The trip to Ponyville took almost a week. Two days out, two days to hire a few laborers, and two days back. Inspector Thunder Star spent most of her time just out of sight of the two fillies, checking out fallen trees, and later investigating Twilight Sparkle and learning about the purple unicorn's incredible gifts. Both of their reports to Princess Celestia included descriptions of the meeting, of course. Trixie stayed well away from the (almost ubiquitous) group of friends, but even she couldn't avoid Pinkie Pie.

The party was loud, fun, and embarrassing, at least to Trixie. She would rather have been in and out, and done. Twilight and Trixie met face to face.

"I'm glad to see you came back. I'm sorry, we couldn't save much of your wagon. I made Snips and Snails clean up while my assistant, Spike, supervised."

"I'm tough. I'll survive."

"We did find a sack of bits and other things. Even your strongbox was smashed. But one thing I rescued, I wanted to give to you right away."

It was a photograph of her mother. Trixie couldn't help hugging Twilight and crying in front of everypony there. And then the blue unicorn asked Pinkie to put on a different record, and took the floor to sing.

It was the song she'd sung in Wellshod, but somehow, it had changed...

_I'm crying in a bottle_

_And selling my tears_

_'Cause diamonds are better than gold_

_I'm crying in a bottle_

_And selling my tears_

_This world deserves my love_

It was one of Trixie's best nights ever.

Months later, a new caravan pulled into Ponyville's public square. The stage wall popped down with a bang, and fireworks streamed out with sparkles, crackles, and squeals. Ponies all about ran over to see what was happening. A magically amplified voice echoed over the crowd.

"Welcome everypony to Trixie's Travelling Showhouse! I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am your host. Later tonight, I'll be putting on a magic show for you, demonstrating new tricks and inviting new friends to teach us theirs! However, for our first performance, we have a storyteller soon to be famous throughout Equestria, Dusty Tales! Everywhere he's gone, someone has had a story to be told, and lessons to be learned. Listen, dear colts and gentlefillies, and listen well..."

And then the illusions started, as Dusty's practiced voice told the tale of a sleeping prince, and the rough-and-tumble adventuress who rescued him from his fate only to discover the true nature of his curse.

Twilight and her friends gathered to listen and watch.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_When you're feeling sad, sometimes you build a wall of hurt to protect you, like thorns around a castle. And even once that wall is broken, you might fight with everything you have to keep the pain away, and end up hurting others in the process. But when a true friend reaches through that wall, and brings you out into the changing world, they can help you find your soul._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Postscript<strong>_

Thank you for reading this. It has been a fun and interesting thing to share my writing with an actual audience! Feel free to leave feedback of any kind, I'm open to compliments and criticism, and I know there are mistakes that I chose to leave in instead of obsessively polishing the edge off the blade (so to say).

I know I haven't gotten Trixie's character completely right, but I didn't want to delve into twenty or thirty chapters of psychohistory and "breaking the cutie" in order to drag her out of herself, and I didn't want to do too much with the canon FiM characters because I know the show is likely to bring Trixie back and give her a different kind of send-off.

Personally, I think that Gilda is more likely to show up in Ponyville as a changed person, having spent time hunting and hurting on her own; what I've seen says she's been angry but hurting (the Punk archetype), rather than vicious and self-satisfied (the Snob archetype). The bigger the ego, the harder the fall has to be to make them well inside, and Trixie didn't take that big a fall. Gilda did, to the point that she basically lost the best, truest friend she ever had.

I'm surprised at how this show has inspired me, but then, it's written for everyone. Thank you, Lauren Faust, for all you've done to make this show what it has deserved to be - and thank you to the Hasbro executives who _did_ make the right calls now and then. I'm not sure I could have stood to watch an entirely magical-girl monster-of-the-week kind of show; there is plenty of anime already like that, thanks, and the nods to continuity which did make it in were just about right in my opinion; though I'd have preferred the Running of the Leaves _before_ the Winter Wrap-up, since the canon storyline starts at the summer solstice, and maybe a little more with the Element jewelry. Ah, well, there's always next season, right?

My next story will most likely be set in Equestria, but with all original characters, as I don't want to override any future canon with the established cast; but there will be references and worldbuilding galore, I'm sure. Expect Mystic Heart to make another appearance, or even to star.

Thank you again, and may you experience the magic of friendship, and of personal growth, every day of your lives.


End file.
